The present invention relates to generally a cutter device for breaking and crushing reinforced concrete used, for instance, for demolishing or dismantling a reinforced concrete building or the like and more particularly a device for breaking and crushing reinforced concrete while simultaneously shearing off steel bars or the like embedded therein with less vibration and noise yet with higher efficiency hitherto unattainable by any conventional concrete breakers or the like.
So far concrete breakers, impact breakers and steel balls have been used for demolishing concrete buildings. Steel bars or the like exposed after concrete structual members have been crushed have been cut off with gas burners. That is, in demolishing concrete buildings, two types of operators are required, one for operating machines or devices for breaking and crushing concrete structural members such as walls and the other for cutting off the exposed steel bars or the like with gas burners. Since various machines and divices are required, the demolishing operations are very much complex with low efficiency. Individual machines and devices such as concrete breakers and steel ball breakers have low concrete breaking and crushing powers and low efficiency. Furthermore, their operations are inevitably accompanied with greater vibration and noise, causing serious vibration and noise problems in a relatively large area around a field site.
In order to overcome these problems, there has been devised and demonstrated a device of the type for breaking and crushing concrete by exerting the bending moment thereto. This device, however, cannot provide a sufficient concrete breaking and crushing power because, as described above, it causes the fracture of concrete by exerting the bending force thereto. Furthermore, this device cannot cut or shear off the steel bars or the like embedded therein or exposed after the concrete structure has been torn off. Thus, the efficiency is still unsatisfactorily low.
Therefore, the provision of a device capable of accomplishing a dual function of breaking and crushing concrete structual members and cutting or shearing off the steel bars embedded therein simultaneously or after they are exposed out of crushed concrete members with minimum vibration and noise will be advantageous in that concrete buildings or the like may be effectively and efficiently demolished and the working conditions may be considerably improved.